Puffle Party 2011
The Puffle Party 2011 is a party on Club Penguin. It is the third annual Puffle Party since 2009. It was confirmed on a blog post. It was supposed to start on February 18, but started on the 17th. It ended on February 28th. Domains Much like the Puffle Party 2009 and Puffle Party 2010, each color puffle has its own room dedicated to them, or in other words, their domain. As you can see by the logo, an upcoming puffle will likely be a hot pink, and if so, will be most likely to come next year, at the Puffle Party 2012. Their domains use music from past parties such as the Pink puffle iceberg uses the penguin games music. Their domains are: {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Puffle!!Room!!music''' |- |'Red'||Cove||Island Adventure Party 2010 |- |Orange||Box Dimension||Box Dimension |- |'Yellow'||Lighthouse||The Stage |- |Green||Beacon||Puffle Parties |- |'Blue'||Forest||Puffle Parties |- |Purple||Night Club||Puffle Parties |- |'Black'||Cave||Summer Kickoff Party 2006 |- |White||Mine||Mountain Expedition |- |'Pink'||Iceberg||Penguin Games |- |Brown||Dance Lounge||Wilderness Expedition |- Gallery Sneak Peeks File:PuffleParty2010LogonScreen.jpg|The log in screen for the Puffle Party. File:PuffleParty2011-SneakPeek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Member Room. Construction The only room that had a puffle in it that didn't have their colored decoration box is the Cove. File:PuffleConstructionBeacon.PNG|The Beacon. File:PufflePartyConstructionBoxDimension.png|The Box Dimension. File:PufflePartyConstructionPool.PNG|The Cave. File:PufflePartyConstructionDanceLounge.PNG|The Dance Lounge. File:PufflePartyConstructionForestPNG.PNG|The Forest. File:PufflePartyConstructionIcebergPNG.PNG|The Iceberg. File:PufflePartyConstructionLighthouse.PNG|The Lighthouse. File:PufflePartyConstructionMine.PNG|The Mine. File:PufflePartyConstructionNightClub.PNG|The Night Club. Party Pictures File:Puffle Party 2011 Box Dimension.PNG|The Box Dimension. File:Puffle Party 2011 Snow Forts.PNG|The Snow Forts. File:Puffle Party 2011 Ski Village.PNG|The Ski Village. File:Puffle Party 2011 Puffle Show.PNG|The Puffle Show. File:Puffle Party 2011 Puffle Feeding.PNG|The Puffle Feeding Area. File:Puffle Party 2011 Plaza.PNG|The Plaza. File:Puffle Party 2011 Night Club.PNG|The Night Club. File:Puffle Party 2011 Dance Lounge.PNG|The Dance Lounge. File:Puffle Party 2011 Night Club Rooftop.PNG|The Night Club Rooftop. File:Puffle Party 2011 Lighthouse.PNG|The Lighthouse. File:Puffle Party 2011 Iceberg.PNG|The Iceberg. File:Puffle Party 2011 Forest.PNG|The Forest. File:Puffle Party 2011 Dock.PNG|The Dock. File:Puffle Party 2011 Cove.PNG|The Cove. File:Puffle Party 2011 Beacon.PNG|The Beacon. File:Puffle Party 2011 Beach.PNG|The Beach. File:Puffle Party 2011 Pet Shop.PNG|The Pet Shop. Banners & Logon Screens File:PuffleParty2010LogonScreen.jpg|The Logon Screen Background File:PuffleParty2010LogonScreen2.jpg|The Member Logon Screen Background File:PufflePartyFlash_Banner.PNG|The Flash Banner File:PufflePartyGIF_Banner.PNG|The Auto Update Party Banner --Santcruz 00:46, March 7, 2011 (UTC) See also *Puffle *Puffle Party 2009 *Puffle Party 2010 SWFs Rooms *Town *Night Club *Dance Lounge *Snow Forts *Plaza *Pet Shop *Forest *Cove *Dock *Beach *Lighthouse *Beacon *Ski Village *Cave *Mine *Iceberg *Box Dimension *Puffle Feeding Area *Puffle Show *Night Club Rooftop Music *Town,Plaza,Beach,Dock,and Forest *Cove *Lighthouse *Iceberg *Pet Shop *Mine *Cave Posters *Puffle Show Poster Trivia * Players can serve others ice cream, coffee, popcorn, pizza or cake. *The Lounge menu changed every 5 minutes. *Cadence will appear as a meetable character with her Purple Puffle * This is the only party that doesn't feature a puffle. Ex. The White Puffle was discovered in 2009 and the Orange Puffle in 2010. But this year no puffle was discovered in the party because the Brown Puffle was discovered in the Wilderness Expedition. *If you walked your puffle to their domain, you would earn the Puffle Party stamp *Cadence was spotted at this. She would usually be at the Rooftop or the Dance Lounge. *Club Penguin didn't change it that much from 2010, other than the Puffle Show and the Rooftop. *The Hot Pink Puffle could be the new release of a puffle since in the Puffle party logo the Y in Party is Hot Pink. *If you went to the Cave and you attended the Team Blue vs. Team Red play you would realize the same music from that play is playing. Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2011 Category:Events